


Untitled Snippet #2

by derryderrydown



Series: Lawrence of Arabia [5]
Category: Lawrence of Arabia (1962)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-17
Updated: 2009-11-17
Packaged: 2017-10-03 04:03:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/derryderrydown/pseuds/derryderrydown
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lawrence angsts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Untitled Snippet #2

Lawrence lay awake.

Ali had, as always, been supremely practical and fallen asleep the moment he decided he wanted to. Lawrence was not sure whether he envied him. There was almost enjoyable torment at times in not having such control over mind and body.

He smiled slightly as he stared up at the sky. Strange that, of all the changes involved in living here in the desert, the one he found hardest to get used to was simply the difference of the stars.

Back in Oxford, he had known them. Not by name - astronomy had never been an interest - but the patterns had been familiar. Reassuring. No matter what happened during the day, the night changed only with the seasons.

The sky was immutable. Roman centurions had looked up, blowing on their hands to lessen the chill of patrolling Hadrian's wall.

Strange that a few thousand miles could produce more change than a few thousand years.

Strange that he needed that change to remind him that Ali was not...

Was not what?

He sighed and rolled on to his side, head pillowed on his arm. The phrase that had come into his mind was 'one of our people'. And though, logically, it was no insult - quite the opposite, as far as Lawrence was concerned - he was uncomfortable to realise that part of him still drew those distinctions.

Because surely that meant the Bedu did the same. It meant that he wasn't just Aurens. He was Aurens the Englishman.

And he didn't particularly want to be English.


End file.
